


Lubridix

by Ookamisan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Brief one-sided Steter, Dubious Consent, Fluffy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Near Death Experiences, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamisan/pseuds/Ookamisan
Summary: Stiles is sick of having an abundance of overzealous heats. As soon as he turned eighteen he went to get a prescription for a new drug that could supposedly help him with his heats. Nothing goes to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Colethewolf's first Sterek Magazine issue where there was an ad for Lubridix. Go read it. It's fucking fantastic.  
> http://colethewolf.tumblr.com/post/153197722689/colethewolf-sterek-magazine-november-2016
> 
> I swear I'm almost done with the latest chapter of A Little Drop Of You  
> This election has fucked my creativity up majorly and I've been struggling but I think I'm getting back in the groove. Love you dear readers.

"You're absolutely sure on this?" John said, looking mildly uncomfortable in the waiting room with his son, Stiles, whose knee was nearly bouncing out of it's socket, a light sweat dewing along his hairline with a blush on his cheeks.

"Absolutely." Stiles said into the sleeve he was currently chewing from anxiety.

"The possible side effects, though," John said, cringing at a poster ad conveniently stapled to the clinic wall in front of them. "Excessive anal or vaginal secretion? Erection lasting more than four hours? _Involuntary hip gyrations_? _Death_? It seems like it could just send you into hyper heat drive."

"Uh-huh. Or it could stop me from having seven heats a year instead of _two_." Stiles snapped, a little more brisk than he intended.

John sighed sympathetically. "Most kids want to have sex when they turn eighteen."

Stiles glared at his father, the blush on his face spreading to his neck. "Are you seriously judging me for not losing my virginity as of yesterday? All this does is lessen the likelihood of my _cop dad_ needing to bring EMT's and handcuffs when I get knotted in the _supermarket_."

John made a disgusted but somewhat amused face. "That's pretty specific and I've only had to do that once in twenty years."

"Yeah and I'm still traumatized by the story." Stiles resumed chewing his sleeve.

John smirked a little, picking at his jeans as he prepared to tease his son a bit more. "If this prescription goes wrong you might end up getting knotted in the supermarket anyway." He laughed, blocking the faux punch sent his way.

"You're a terrible father." Stiles pulled his hoodie over his head, tugging the strings to close his burning face off from the world while his father coughed in the middle of his laughter.

Just then a nurse stepped out from the hallway and called out, "Stiles?" To which Stiles and his father stood up. The nurse looked at him peculiarly, trying to hold back a laugh as Stiles walked passed and down the hallway with his hoodie still enclosed tightly around his face, somehow seeing where he was going.

The nurse quickly caught up to him to lead him to the scale to take his weight and height - which by then he had decided was time to remove the hoodie like a sane individual - before escorting him and John to their room. "Dr. Deaton will be with you shortly. I will be back with a gown for you in just a moment."

Stiles kicked off his shoes, and took off his hoodie which he had only been wearing because he had a severe cold sweat - his t-shirt damp under the armpits and neck. Gross.

The nurse came back with the gown, handing it to him and quickly leaving again.

Stiles removed just his shirt and put the gown on before draping his hoodie over his shoulders, shivering, and sitting on the exam table.

A minute later there was a knock on the door. Stiles and John said, "Come in." and Dr. Deaton came in with a friendly smile. He was bald with rich, dark skin, smile lines and bright eyes.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Deaton." He said, holding his hand out to John who was located in one of the chairs before turning to Stiles and also shaking his hand. "And you are Stiles, correct?"

"Yes." Stiles nodded, teeth chattering.

Deaton noticed immediately. "Are you cold?"

"Cold sweats." Stiles motioned for Dr. Deaton to continue. He really wasn't generally this snappy or dismissive but he was suffering right now.

Dr. Deaton looked down at his clipboard, scanning it. "You're here for irregular heats?"

Stiles nodded again. "I j-just turned eighteen and I have been having an average of seven heats a year since I was thirteen."

Dr. Deaton's eyebrows rose, looking at Stiles in shock. "Seven?"

Stiles nodded again, vigorously. "I w-want Lubidix."

Dr. Deaton quickly turned to his laptop on the desk and opened it. He asked for Stiles' full name to pull up his medical records. "Were you ever diagnosed with Persistent Heat Syndrome by your pediatrician?"

"Yes but he's allergic to the child's medication. It should say so on there." John spoke up. "He's learned to cope on his own so I don't think the pediatrician understood how severe his heats were and didn't offer us any other options. He attends school during most of them."

Dr. Deaton continued typing, shaking his head in awe. "How do you manage that? I'd feel nervous about the alpha wolves if I was you."

"Well mostly because the schools only give you fourteen consecutive days for two heat cycles and sick days combined. I would've been in high school till I was twenty if I took every heat week off. So Wolf's Bane pepper spray and a mountain ash butt plug with O.N. cream are my go to. I've had my fair share of close calls with alpha wolves."

John coughed, shocked into an uncomfortable silence. Clearly he hadn't known exactly how his son had been managing it.

O.N. Cream stood for Omega Nip Cream, basically cat nip for omegas. There were many nip creams and lotions for the supernatural and they were easy to get at local grocery stores. The cream wasn't a medication so no one had to worry about overdosing. It's purpose was essentially to make the person slightly dopey and relaxed. Specifically O.N. Cream was made from a plant that mimicked an alpha's musk and when applied to the skin gave the omega a safe and calming feeling; especially if applied to the upper lip and collarbones where the omega would smell it easiest. Stiles liked to slip a finger inside himself with it, too since it soothed the burn and ache for a while. Really it was his life line during heats and it was the safest thing in the world - thank God, since his parents had found him passed out with the shit all over his face after he had ate half a tube out of his mom's purse when he was two years old.

In fact his mom had used it a time or two after that when he had uncontrollable tantrums before he had been diagnosed with ADHD. It was totally safe despite some people horribly ignorant humans claiming his mother was just cursing her two year old to being a cockslut. What a thing to say about a mom and her toddler, right? That's not how it worked.

"Smart. I wouldn't have thought of that. You could've been given a remedy of herbs if your pediatrician was open to offering you more traditional medicine. Clearly not."

"Yeah I'm eighteen now. I want that damn Lubidix. I'm sick of these heats." Stiles grumped, cringing as a cramp of arousal that was more uncomfortable than actually pleasurable sliced through his abdomen, fresh slick leaking into his underwear.

"Well I see no problems with prescribing this to you. However I strongly recommend you wait until after this heat you're going through right now runs it's course. Do you keep track of all your heats?"

"Yes. I've never broken a pattern."

"Good to hear. Wait until the week before your next heat and start the medication. One pill with meals once a day. I suggest taking it either after dinner or breakfast. I will go ahead and prescribe you for one cycle, and see how you feel. If it works I will prescribe you for three, then five." Dr. Deaton wrote down instructions on a piece of paper, handing it to Stiles. "What town do you live in?"

"Beacon Hills."

"Okay, your prescription should be available for pick-up at the Mall-Green's Pharmacy within a few hours. For now, take fever and pain reducers. Maybe stock up on more O.N. cream."

"And dildos." Stiles finger-gunned. Heats made him crazy okay?

John slapped a hand to his forehead while Dr. Deaton seemed completely unfazed. "Good. Use it."

Stiles nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Call me if you take it and your heat happens anyways. Call immediately if it feels like it's worse in any way. You may feel mild heat symptoms like a slight fever but nothing more. I hope it works out for you, Stiles."

Stiles thanked him again, as did John and they made their way out of the doctor's clinic to head home. Stiles felt less antsy and was extremely relieved that the decision to take it was so quick. Finally he would be able to start functioning like a normal person. He always pushed through his heats to have a normal functioning schedule like everyone else and be helpful to society and, more realistically, his friends and pack but now he could attend pack meetings without Wolf's Bane spray and a mountain ash line protecting him from Derek and Peter as he studied and researched books.

Derek had a respectable amount of control on himself as an alpha. Peter did, too, but he had a habit of taunting and teasing when an omega or beta was in heat. It didn't help that Stiles liked to bicker while seated in his mountain ash circle. Those close calls he had had were from Peter when Stiles' own taunting got out of hand and pushed Peter over the edge. Pulling him out of the mountain ash circle when Stiles reached for a book, pinning him to the couch and humping his backside until he was thrown off by Derek.

But now Stiles would be able to leave the Wolf's Bane spray and mountain ash at home. He'd be able to focus without a butt plug drenched in O.N. cream shoved up his ass. Maybe Derek would stop glaring at him like he could smell it and Peter would stop riding his ass.

He could be so good for the pack now.

He did what Dr. Deaton instructed and went home to rest while his dad started dinner and picked up his prescription. He was excited to find it on the kitchen counter when he woke up but was disappointed he'd have to wait to take it. Until then, he would have to ride out this heat for the next couple days with a lot of that O.N. cream and masturbating in the college bathrooms between classes.

 

* * *

 

He was bouncing off the wall several weeks later when it was actually time for him to take the pill. Of course he wouldn't know for a week if it worked or not. He took it with breakfast and headed straight to Derek's loft afterwards, ready to spend his Saturday helping the pack as an affective member. Bitchin'.

When he got there he was surprised to find only Derek there, who was sipping a mug of coffee and flipping through a book looking all too comfortable and domestic in his grey sweats and maroon knit sweater.

"Where is everybody?"

"Asleep, probably." Derek said, a hint of scorn in his eye as he glanced up at Stiles. "It's like nine AM. No one's going to be here till later in the afternoon."

"Oh." Stiles dropped his backpack by the couch and flopped down on it. "Welp, doesn't mean I can't start research."

"Just don't be loud while you do." Derek warned.

"Uh-huh."

It was unusual for it to actually be so quiet in the loft. Usually Peter was there to create some sort of disturbance. Whether it be to brainstorm out loud, taunt the pack or breathe. But right now all Stiles had to listen to was the the soft, consistent hush of the heater flowing through the loft, filling the expanse with warmth, Derek turning pages in his book and Stiles' pencil scratching as he took notes from books laid out around him. The morning sun spilled orange light onto the floor and slowly worked it's way onto Stiles' lap. He started feeling sleepy as he was overwhelmed by comfort and perfect warmth. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he was aware of an all too familiar tension building in his gut.

Suddenly he was being woken up by Derek who was shaking him hard. "Stiles wake up!"

"Wha?" Stiles looked around blearily from where he had collapsed sideways on the couch, looking up at Derek who had an arm over his mouth and nose. He immediately became aware of his overheated skin and the dampness between his ass cheeks.

"Nooo." Stiles moaned, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"What's going on with you? I thought you were taking heat suppressants?" Derek said accusingly, eyebrows pinched together.

"I am! I took the first dose today. Fuck." Stiles pushed himself up into a sitting position, feeling dizzy and hot. "I must be allergic to it. My heat isn't even supposed to start till next week!"

He made his way passed Derek, who quickly backed away from him as he went to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water. His thighs were sticky and his ass ached with a feeling too much like hunger.

"Go to the hospital." Derek grumped from behind his sleeve.

"You'll have to take me. There's no way I can drive." Stiles leaned on the kitchen counter, letting out an involuntary moan as an extremely pleasurable contraction coursed through his abdomen in a rolling wave that made his lower back and toes tingle like a low-grade orgasm.

Derek growled from where he stood by the couch. "There's no way I'm going to take you in my Camaro. The smell will completely inhibit my driving. Plus I'll never be able to get the smell out."

Stiles whined, panting into the cold countertop. "Derek. You need to help me." He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his cellphone and holding it out to Derek.

"Look up the number of Dr. Deaton. Call him and tell him I'm-" Another contraction rolled through him and he had to cling to the countertop when his knees buckled. "I'm having a really bad reaction to the medication. As-sk him what to do."

"We should be calling your dad, that's what we should be doing."

"Derek." Stiles actually growled in warning. Derek swiped through his phone's contacts, finding the one titled under Dr. Deaton and hit call.

He watched Stiles pant and shiver into the countertop as the phone rang for a total of two rings before a high, feminine voice said, _"Beacon Hills Clinic how may I help you?"_

"Hi, yes. Uhh, one of my pack members is having a heat attack. I need to speak with Dr. Deaton."

_"I'm afraid Dr. Deaton is on lunch right now. May I take a message?"_

"No." Derek snapped. "Did you not hear me say that he is having a heat attack? He can hardly stand up and I can't take him to the hospital!"

_"Sir, I suggest you call the police for an EMT if-"_

"No!" Stiles snapped. "Don't you dare call my dad for this!"

"Stiles you could die." Derek hissed.

_"Are you an alpha, sir?"_

"Yes." A deep, baritone growl was now laced through his tone that he could not let go of as the smell of Stiles' heat was flooding the entire loft, making his eyes water and his teeth elongate. His massive erection pulsed in his sweatpants, a dime sized spot spreading near his right hip.

_"Call the police. If you can, comfort him with your touch as best you can while you wait. Call the police."_

"Ok. Ok, thank you." Derek hung up the phone, forcing himself to walk up to Stiles as he dialed 911.

"Don't touch me." Stiles wheezed, putting a hand up to stop Derek.

" _This is nine one one state your emergency._ "

Derek reached his palm out and Stiles snapped, shoving Derek, effectively making him drop Stiles' phone to shatter on the loft floor.

 _"Shit."_ Both of them cursed.

Stiles stumbled passed Derek to go to his backpack, ridding himself of his hoodie as he went. He ripped the bag open, snapping off the zipper and dug around for his O.N. Cream. He found it, pulling it out and nearly cried as his fingers shook so bad he couldn't uncap it. A sudden wave of vertigo overpowered him and he toppled to the side, dropping the small tube.

Derek darted over to him in a panic. "Stiles!" He sat down, pulling Stiles up into his lap and lightly slapping his cheek. "Hey, Stiles. Stiles! Come on, wake up."

Stiles didn't budge. 

"Fuck!" Derek cursed. He threw all caution out the window and did what he could only think to do. He ripped Stiles' jeans down enough to expose his cheeks and was nearly knocked over by the smell. He grabbed the cream, quickly uncapping it and squeezing a small bit onto his finger. He wiped it on Stiles' upper lip and squeezed a generous dollop to his fingers to push down between his cheeks and sink the white cream into the molten hot core. 

He couldn't hold back the groan as his fingers sunk so easily, a hot, wet squish sounding as slick gathered around his knuckles.

He rotated his fingers a moment, trying to spread the cream before withdrawing and adding more.

"Come on, Stiles. Come on. Wake up." He shook Stiles, who drooped limp in his grasp.

"Fuck!" Derek cried. He scooped Stiles up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom, setting Stiles down on the bed. He went to look for his own phone to call the police. When he managed to find it in his kitchen, he came back to the bedroom and froze at what he saw.

Stiles was awake. Awake and on all fours. Four of his fingers were buried to the knuckles in his ass. The cream and his slick mixed together to create a foamy, white substance that made audible slicking sounds with the slightest movements.

Stiles heard Derek's return and looked behind him, head placed on the mattress to stare at him upside down.

"Stiles?"

"Derek," Stiles' pupils were completely blown, red-faced, voice hoarse. He withdrew his fingers, holding his sloppy, gaping hole open. Derek could see Stiles' fleshy, red insides and his sphincter winked with an audible squish. "Help me."

Derek's erection, which had gone down considerably during his panic for Stiles' life, filled quickly again. He wasted no time, dropping his own phone which clattered to the floor, somehow surviving the fall unlike Stiles'. He lunged, reaching the bed to where Stiles was and shoved his sweatpants down and out of the way.

"I'm here, Stiles." He spit on his palm, quickly coating his dick and grabbing Stiles' narrow hips in a tight grip. He lined up to Stiles' hole, sinking deep and easy to the hilt.

Both Derek and Stiles moaned loud at the feeling and Derek began a brutal pace, chasing his first orgasm. It was only a matter of thirty seconds before he came, shouting his relief to the walls as he humped through his contractions. It wasn't the kind of orgasm that was actually helpful for Stiles but it relieved some of the tension in Derek.

He didn't soften at all and when his contractions stopped he began the same brutal pace again. Moaning and grunting with every wet slap against Stiles' ass; his first load collecting and spilling.

Stiles was moaning loud and unabashed as he took Derek's pounding. "Derek, Derek. Fuck, Derek."

Derek pulled Stiles upright so they were both kneeling rather than crouched, shoving Stiles' jeans down further to release his trapped erection. Derek took it in hand, stroking fast and overwhelming.

Stiles cried out, throwing his head back and screwing down on Derek as he came. Watery cum sprayed everywhere with Derek stroking the head, defiling the black sheets and pillows.

"Fuck, fuck, Derek don't stop!" Stiles cried as he was jostled and bruised. All he could do was sink his weight back into Derek's thrusts, crying as Derek finally started hitting his prostate.

"Shit, Stiles." Derek growled as his knot started catching on Stiles' loose rim.

"Ohh, God!" Stiles cried as Derek's knot buried itself deep, pressing on his prostate intensely.

Derek roared and pushed Stiles down onto the bed, pressing his hips as deep as he could as he filled him with hot cum.

Derek lay there panting, pulling Stiles to lay on his side thinking Stiles might be okay now. He winced when Stiles began screwing his ass rhythmically and rolling his hips.

"Stiles?" Derek grabbed him to hold him still but Stiles whined.

"Derek please. Please fuck me more." He turned teary eyes to look at Derek and the sight broke Derek's heart.

"Stiles my knot-"

"Fuck. Me." Stiles tried to growl but it didn't translate well with him crying.

Derek finally got the message. He winced, pulling his knot to stretch Stiles' rim, who keened high and pleasurable.

To Derek's surprise, Stiles was so loose that his knot popped out. Stiles jumped and a watery deluge of cum spilled out of his hole to coat his ass and soak into the sheets.

Derek pressed back in, more cum spilling out as his knot popped back in and Stiles moaned, reaching back to spread his cheek open so Derek could fuck him easier.

Derek could only stare as he worked his knot in and out, making obscene slopping sounds with occasional puffs of air escaping as he pressed in. Stiles managed to giggle at the sound like the five year old he was and Derek wondered if that was a sign of cognizance. 

He wrapped his arms around Stiles and began fucking with earnest, his knot popping in and out making the obscene sounds even louder. Sticky strings of cum, lube and cream sticking to his balls as he slammed Stiles into a limp mess.

"You like that, Stiles? You think it's funny?"

Stiles nodded, an odd moaning giggle escaped him as he spread a leg up into the air.

"Derek I wanna cum. I wanna cum again."

"Do you?" Derek reached down to Stiles' cock which was just as hard as it had been before and stroked it tip to root with strong pulls.

Stiles' head went limp as he moaned whorishly. "Fuck me fuck me."

Derek growled, pounding deep as his knot deflated just enough to allow his orgasm to build, his entire cock swelling with heat.

"Come on, Stiles. Cum for me. Cum for your alpha."

Stiles gasped like the word itself caused pleasure and he began panting high and loud, chanting. "Alpha alpha alpha."

Derek buried his nose in Stiles' throat, growling loud and viciously as his orgasm hit, slamming deep as his knot swelled again.

Stiles screamed as he came with Derek. Thin ropes of watery cum painting the bed and even the floor.

"Yes. Yes. Good boy." Derek said, nipping Stiles' neck as he continued to stroke Stiles through his orgasm. The praise seemed to trigger another orgasm right in the middle of that one, Stiles' hips jerking as the rhythm of the contractions broke and started over stronger than before. Stiles sobbed, humping Derek's fist as he milked Derek's knot.

Derek slowed his strokes, squeezing the base of Stiles' dick and shaking it a couple of times before dropping it altogether. He slid his palm up Stiles' side in a comforting motion, kissing his neck and shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. You're alright. I'm here. I'm here." Derek pulled him close in a tight embrace as relief from the sexual high and fear caught up to Stiles, who started crying silently.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later Derek and Stiles had recovered enough for them to shower and clean up. Derek let Stiles borrow a shirt and some sweat pants as he took Stiles to the ER.

They didn't let Derek go with him, but assured him he would be fine. He seemed fine other than looking dead tired and a little pale. He was perfectly capable of walking with the nurses to his room.

He was released a couple hours later looking a bit better and smelling fairly normal after being given an IV for fluids and a short-term heat reducer as well as a shot to prevent pregnancy.

As Derek drove Stiles back to the loft Stiles filled him in on the details. He was obviously not going to be able to use the Lubidix like he had hoped but he was going to try a mix of herbs that Dr. Deaton recommended.

"And umm, I... thank you, Derek. Thank you for... well really you saved my life." He picked at a loose thread on his pants and Derek cleared his throat, blushing.

"You're welcome."

They were silent for the rest of the ride back to Derek's apartment. When they came inside, Stiles began packing up all of his things to which Derek stopped him.

"You can stay and rest up. I don't want you driving home after this. I canceled the pack meeting. It'll be quiet here."

"So it'll just be us." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

Stiles didn't say anything, chewing his cheek thoughtfully.

Derek cleared his throat. "I- I know from memories of my sisters that it's best for an omega to sleep near an alpha when they're recovering from a heat attack."

Stiles, albeit tired, smirked up at Derek from where he was still kneeling on the floor. "Are you offering to share your bed with me."

Derek's face went crimson and he mumbled. "We've already fucked. Why would this be weirder?"

"Because you like me." Stiles stood up to his full height and Derek coughed, turning sharply away to walk to the bedroom.

"The offer stands. It's up to you."

Stiles smiled and decided to pack up his stuff anyway before kicking off his shoes and making his way to the bedroom where Derek was already tucked under the fresh purple sheets not facing him.

Stiles lifted the comforter and slid underneath, settling down.

Derek rolled over to look at him and Stiles was shocked to see tears.

"Derek? What's wrong?"

Derek pinched his eyes, hiding his face under the comforter for a moment, sniffing before emerging again. He wasn't prepared to be so vulnerable. "I thought you died for a second earlier. You passed out and you wouldn't answer me. I felt totally helpless as your alpha and I thought I was going to lose you. I never want to feel that again."

Stiles wrapped Derek's clenched fist with his own hand, pleasantly surprised that his hand was the same size and squeezed it firmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Derek wiped his nose, embarrassed by his openness but he couldn't hold back the emotion. "You better not. We need you in this pack, Stiles. You think you aren't helpful because of your heats. You think somehow it makes you weak. I've never known anybody to power through their life like that. In my opinion, you are keeping this pack together. I need you, Stiles." Derek held Stiles' gaze. Hoping his seriousness was conveyed.

Stiles swallowed, unprepared for the praise. A beat of silence before, "Can I kiss you?"

Derek blinked as they searched each other's gaze before pulling Stiles close and kissing him. Taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Stiles moaned softly, kissing back just as passionately.

The kiss didn't last long. Just enough for Stiles to get a taste of Derek and the feeling of his tongue before he pulled back, looking shocked.

"What?" Derek said. "You wanted to kiss me."

"I didn't ever think I would get to. And that you would want to."

Derek pulled him closer in a tight hug, stuffing his nose into his neck. "If you will allow it, I will kiss you every day for the rest of our lives."

Stiles pulled away slightly, laughing. "You love sick dork."

"Well I did knot you twice, y'know."

"Wait... isn't knotting... isn't knotting mean you've mated? Like, literally we are quote unquote werewolf married now?" Stiles eyes widened and Derek laughed. Stiles had never seen the corners of his eyes squint together with a genuine laugh and it made his heart jump.

"Yes, Stiles. We are quote unquote werewolf married."

"Oh my God." Stiles whispered. "I'm going to throw up I'm so happy."

"Don't do that." The eyebrow scowl returned, leaning away a bit as Stiles hid his face in the pillows, laughing like the happy fool he was.


End file.
